Harrison Ludwig
"The world is a terrible, cruel place, sometimes its better to accept that hard truth than to continue trying and perpetuate the endless cycle of hardship and loneliness." — Harrison Ludwig Harrison Alexander Ludwig is a twenty four year old man currently living in the city of Lucin; he is self employed as an inventor and entrepreneur. History to be added Appearance Harrison is a rather attractive man whom stands at six feet one inch and weighing roughly one hundred eighty pounds; Most of this weight is muscles, his body type is lean yet muscular, with his muscles being strong but not overly huge. His French and German background attributes to his appearance, having features widely associated with those nationalities. He has dirty blonde hair which is faded yet long on top, it is rather fluffy; Adding onto this his eyebrows are a nice cedar brown which pair well with his darker hazel eyes. Moving onto his daily attire, this is usually a slightly disheveled spin on a classic outfit, black tight fitting jeans, a dress shirt, and tie paired with an overcoat and dress shoes. An addition to his appearance his a snake tattoo on his left bicep which he got at age eighteen as a tribute to a fallen friend. Personality Ludwig's general personality can only be described as ambitious, from the time he was a wee boy his lust for fame and power sky rocketed, these ambitions pushed him to become the man he is today. In present day Harrison is a rather charming young man, his charisma being used to strengthen his connections with those in power, as well as women. This leads into his next trait, his lustfullness. He can be consumed by nearly any pretty woman who crosses his path, using his charm and attractive features to his advantage. Often he will take home any young woman he finds fitting, using them for his "sex addiction" of sorts. Another side of his personality, which in truth is a quite complicated one, is his violent side. Seeing as Harrison is often under the influence of a wide variety of substances his personality is affected by this. He can get rowdy at times, throwing punches or even bringing out a switchblade, though his father often cleans up his messes despite Harrison's discontempt with this. Romance Harrison is not like the typical man when it comes to his sexuality, he has a few "out of the ordinary" kinks. He is a light masochist, enjoying just a bit of pain such as scratching or biting. Adding onto this he is also a dominant type, liking to inflict pain on a lover and generally treat them like they're his property. Moving onto his mental attributes for a potential partner he seeks someone soft and caring, willing to partake in the domestic life rather than be out in the world. Though slightly contradictory he finds humor in women who want the opposite, this drawing him in. Current Partner: None Past Partner(s): Leanna Mooney, Milana Ivanov Currently Attracted To: None Sexuality and Orientation: '''Heterosexual, Heteromantic '''Children: None Bloodline Gabiel Ludwig - Father "For as long as I can remember you conditioned Raph to become the next breadwinner for the family, then after his accident you moved onto me. I never wanted anything to do with your fucking scheme old man, I will not be your cash slave I put my damn life on it." Imelda Ludwig - Mother "I feel as if I shouldn't let myself get close to you, something dark draws me in so I must deny that urge. Thinking about my childhood now it was always there, I'm a fucking monster for it mother." Raphael Ludwig - Brother "Do I have anything against you? That I cannot answer, as I honestly don't know. We were close in our youth but the bond has just subsided over the years." Evette 'Eve' Windsor - Fling(Active) "In complete honesty you're a bit of a bitch hun, always snooping where you shouldn't be, trying to be apart of the working world while you're better off doing my laundry. Its a bit hot though, how fucking defiant you are, makes me wanna put you back in your rightful place. Character Notes • Harrison is an avid smoker, this has led to him having a rather raspy, deep voice. • He has created little contraptions since the time he was a boy, this led to his eventual interest in genuine inventions, wanting his name to go down in history for his work. Gallery Harrison.jpg Harrison 2.jpg Harrison.png Category:Characters Category:Males